Fall Carnival
by KbellaManoso
Summary: Steph, Ranger and the Merry Men enjoy an afternoon at Mary Alice's school Fall Carnival.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Carnival**

**Chapter 1**

_Stephanie POV_

I'm not sure how I got roped into this. I was trying to be the good aunt to Angie and Mary Alice by attending this small carnival and it seemed like a good idea to bring a few Merry Men with me. The guys enjoy playing with the kids and the proceeds were to benefit their school. So, it's a win-win situation right?

Lester flung an arm around my shoulder as we walked across the dying autumn grass into the rows of vendor booths and games. "I haven't been to a carnival in ...I don't remember when," he grinned, "Want me to win you a teddy bear?"

"Oh please," Bobby groans catching up to us, "You know I'm the one who has _the touch_. You have to finesse those weighted bottles!" I couldn't help but giggle as Les grabbed Bobby in a headlock and they veered off toward the games.

"Aunt Steph, Aunt Steph!" Mary Alice yelled excitedly skipping toward me. Her little arms wrapped around me in a desperate hug. "You've got to help Aunt Steph, the princess got sick and we need you to take her place. Please!"

Princess? I wondered, oh boy… dress up….Before I could form another thought she looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes and "Sure, honey whatever you need," was coming out of my mouth in response. Somehow I knew I was going to regret this…. She grabbed my hand and dragged me along to an ornately decorated booth with wispy ribbons and fairy tale looking cardboard cut-outs of princes and princesses.

"OH good!" a harried looking woman in jeans and a rumpled shirt said as she grabbed my arm pulling me behind a curtain. She pulled a green princess dress over my head and put a matching ribbon headdress down over my wild curls. "Wait," I said "What is it I'm supposed to be doing?"

"What does it look like?" the woman grunted at me, "You're our princess, now go out there and pucker up, it's a dollar a kiss!" and with that she shoved me in front of the curtain. I stumbled forward and nearly landed face first in the lap of a young man dressed as a prince. A couple of pubescent boys snickered.

"You're on that side" the prince pointed before taking a young woman's dollar and kissing her lightly.

When I got to my seat those two snickering boys had formed a line in front of me. "Isn't there an age limit?!" I demanded folding my arms in front of me.

"Yeah sign says you must be 18 or older," a deep male voice replied. I looked up recognizing the voice. "Hal, thank God." I smiled. The boys scrambled away as Hal moved closer. His face was flushed as he approached holding out a dollar. "I've never kissed a princess before." Suddenly I was very aware of my surroundings and the costume I'd been forced to wear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mary Alice and realized I promised to help. How bad can this be? I mean the Merry Men are all hot; maybe I can convince them to keep the creepy guys at bay.

Hal blushed. "You think I'm hot?" he asked. "Of course, what woman in her right mind wouldn't?" "You can count on me to protect you," he said assuming guard stance off to the side. "Wait, Hal," I said waving his dollar bill "you didn't get your kiss" I said. I reached out and grabbed his collar pulling him to me. He braced himself against the booth and I gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. His whole head turned bright red and I felt myself blush as I released him.

_Lester POV_

Wow, that was a sight I never thought I'd see-Beautiful kissing Hal within an inch of his life. Of course, if Bossman sees him, it will be the end of ole Hal's life. Ranger has it bad for that little girl even if he won't admit it. I was about to ask Bobby if he was seeing what I was when I saw him out of the corner of my eye stop dead in his tracks, "What the…?" he gasped.

"I think you got your dollars worth there big guy" I said pulling Hal back. He looked at me dazed and I suggested he pull up a bale of hay and compose himself. I pulled a 5 out of my pocket and held it up toward Steph. "I'll have what he had," I grinned and waggled my eyebrows.

"What are you doing Bomber?" Bobby asked stepping forward and setting a huge teddy bear down on the ledge of the booth. "Hey," I said shoving him behind me, "I got here first." Stephanie laughed. "Lester, you are incorrigible!" "Maybe...are you gonna give me my five kisses or what?" I demanded with a grin. She blushed a little and smiled "Anything for the kids."

I hopped over the ledge, pulled her into my arms and dipped her low, kissing her thoroughly. She blinked a couple times when I returned her to an upright position. That gave me an idea. I grabbed the back of pubescent Romeo, AKA the kid dressed as a prince, by the back of his costume and pitched him out of the booth. "Ladies, quality has gone up and so has the price, 5 dollars a kiss with a real man not that boy." Even I was surprised at the line forming in front of me. I heard Steph gasp then bust out laughing. Beautiful laughing is always music to my ears. I grinned at her and motioned for the first customer to step up to the plate.

_Bobby's POV_

Seeing this as maybe my one opportunity with Bomber, a charity fundraiser no less, there is no way Ranger could justify killing me; I pulled a five out of my pocket and raised an eyebrow in question. Ok, so I have a small crush on her. I have ever since I saw her bring a skip to his knees, then show such compassion and concern for Ram when he was grazed by a piece of flying debris from one of her exploding cars. She is quick to stand up for any one of us and more than willing to help if we need it. Yeah, we each love her in different ways but it is Ranger who has her heart even if he doesn't realize it and she's too scared to admit it.

Stephanie explained how she got roped into helping out with the booth and asked if we would stay with her and scare off any creepy guys. I started to rethink my "proposition" before she grabbed my collar and kissed me. Damn, ok Brown pull away…mmm her lips are so soft and taste so good…I tried to will myself away but found myself responding and pulling her closer. She leaned in cupping my face in both hands. My hands found her waist and pulled her as close as I could with the waist high booth between us. I could feel the heat of her body. My lips tingled as she pulled away.

After a few seconds to recover, I realized she was grinning at me. "I always wondered about you," she said.

"Wait…what? Wondered about me how?" Let her explain Brown don't jump to conclusions.

"All of you guys are so hot and I'm not dead you know. Plus you are always so gentle and caring when you take care of me…I just wondered if you were like that in other ways too," she said with a blush.

I can't believe what I am hearing but can't help myself from asking "Well? What did you decide?"

"I was right but I think there is a little devil in you Mr. Brown." She winks then blushes.

I'm speechless and I'll be damned if I'm not blushing too!

I announced that the price had gone up on this side too! The kissing booth line stared filling up quickly. Several Rangemen made their way over to the booth having the same thought I had about this charity keeping Ranger from taking us to the mats. Steph obliged racking up lots of money for the school.

_Ranger POV_

I had work to finish up before I could make it out to the kiddie carnival at Steph's niece's school. This wouldn't be my first choice or even my top five ways to spend time with my babe but I'll take what I can get.

I pulled into the parking lot and watched a dozen kids race past me to get to where the games and fun awaited. I could feel Steph's presence but I haven't see her. It gave my heart a warm flutter to see her niece Mary Alice with Tank. She was on his shoulder giggling as he tickled her. A grin opened up his usual stoic face. I headed into the booths and games section and paused seeing Santos in a booth. He pulls a well built woman to him and practically rammed his tongue down her throat. I looked up and saw it was a kissing booth. "What the…?"

I moved closer and saw Hal off to one side in obvious guard stance. Who are we protecting here and why is Santos in a kissing booth? I moved closer and saw Bobby sitting on a bale of hay nearby. I can feel Steph is near, but where? I don't see her. I glanced around and stopped frozen at what I was seeing….."Dios Mio!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Characters belong to JE. Still new to all this so I have no beta-all mistakes not caught by spell check and my remembrance of college grammar are mine.**

**I'll admit I am a little nervous about this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Fall Carnival Ch. 2**

_Bobby POV_

Steph is being a good sport about this huge line of men in front of her. She gave up on the silly princess headdress and tossed it in the booth behind her. It slid off her head one time and slammed that regular skip of hers; that stoner guy; in the head. I nearly wet myself when he said, "Wow, you're really good. I don't remember the kiss but you made me see stars dudette!" She didn't even kiss him but he didn't know that. I escorted him along after he left his 5 dollars.

I may have started something when I was spotted kissing her. Les always makes a spectacle but I think the men see me as more reserved. Little do they know that sometimes Santos has to reel me in! I suddenly hear Steph's words about me having a little bit of devil in me and grin as I recall a time Les and I partied in Bermuda….

There has been a steady line at the kissing booth. As promised, Hal and I are looking out for our girl. A number of fathers looked like they wanted to stop but the glares of their wives changed their minds. A few single fathers have made it though our selection process though. Ultimately, Steph is in control. Hal's size and blank expression alone scare potential customers, so fewer men even get in line. If Bomber gives me a look that says "no, not that one," as a man enters the line that we didn't already scare away, I gently remove him. If he gives me any lip I point out the number of men dressed in black that are fiercely protective of this princess and they wisely do what they are told. This is a family event after all; I'd hate to see bloodshed...

For that same reason I am also glad to see that most of the kisses here today have been respectful and chaste. I don't think it was just the men who were curious- Steph seems to have sown a few Rangeman oats under this guise of charity too! I can't blame her I don't think Ranger has made his intentions clear to her. Hell, I'm not even sure he knows. I've never seen him in a relationship and certainly not in love until Steph. He may not have even admitted his feelings to himself.

I can't imagine who is running Rangeman right now since most of the guys have been through this line. When they exit I remind them Ranger would make anyone who took this too far or talked about it disappear and if he didn't, I know how to deconstruct a body as well as put one back together. They nod that they understand, but keep on grinning and saying what a lucky bastard Ranger is. They are right, he is damn lucky.

It was funny when Rodriguez paid his 5 dollars. "Good afternoon Ms. Plum," he said. Stephanie examined his face closely trying to figure out how he knew her but she had no idea who he was. He smiled and kissed her cheek. I saw his wife Mariella standing off to the side. "If you weren't so good, I wouldn't fill up your box." "Excuse me?" Steph gasps and I can barely contain my laughter. Instead I reprimand him. "Rodriguez, that could have been phrased a hell of a lot better!" I could see the moment she caught on. "You are the infamous Rodriguez that fills my inbox with search requests?" she gasps. "I was starting to doubt you were real." He laughs. "You are the best researcher at Rangeman. Your results save hours of time because you are able to pull out details everyone else misses. Thank you Ms. Plum." He turns and leaves her speechless.

At one point, Morelli walked by with a young woman dressed in a modest skirt and sweater set. "Oh Geez!" he groaned and grabbed the woman's hand and headed in the opposite direction. I don't think Bomber saw him.

_Stephanie POV_

I cannot believe all these men lined up to kiss me! They are just supporting the kids, there is no way it has anything to do with me. I mean, I am decent looking but it's not like I'd stop traffic. One look at Ranger makes women walk into walls. Les is a natural for a kissing booth between his looks and his charm, these women can't help themselves.

My lips are starting to feel a little chapped. I catch Les's eye and before I can ask how he is not all chapped, he digs in his pocket and pulls out a tube of chapstick and tosses it to me. I look at it a second then realize I have already kissed I don't know how many men. I've lost count but I've also had Lester's tongue in my mouth so a shared chapstick is nothing at this point…mmm cherry flavor. I try to pass it back after applying a nice coat but Les is kissing someone so I decide to put it in his back pocket. He shakes his butt making it more difficult. He releases the woman and grins at me.

When I turn around, I see someone I NEVER would have guessed would enter the line on my side of the booth. Lester's side maybe… Les is a very attractive guy.

"Hec?" I try to raise one eyebrow in question but of course both shoot up my forehead.

"Cinco dollares, yes?" he says.

"Si, but…"

He winks at me and I get it. His lips are very warm and soft and I make sure to make a show of kissing him. He is a very good kisser and it lasts longer than any of the others. No one is dumb enough to try and tell Hector that his time is up. I don't mind. He is very tender with me. He touches my cheek with his fingertips, and looks into my eyes when he pulls away. "Gracias, Angelita," he whispers and is gone.

The Merry Men have been so supportive helping me raise money for Mary Alice's school. I have to admit I feel really lucky to be able to help especially when all I have to do is kiss incredibly hot, sexy, ripped men. I feel a little guilty for enjoying it so much. A few of the guys; I'll admit only to myself; that I always wondered about. I guess I shouldn't feel guilty, I mean it is not like I am in a relationship. Morelli and I are over, and Ranger doesn't do relationships so no guilt. Got that Plum?

Manny steps forward and grins handing me a five dollar bill. "Hey Wifey." "Husband."

"You know, we never even kissed on our wedding day, I think it is about time don't you?" He winks. He's a good kisser but I am distracted by how much his goatee tickles.

_Tank POV_

Mary Alice and I stroll through the carnival. She eats a caramel apple and asks if she can ride on my shoulders. I guess that would be quite a vantage point for a little girl. Now she can see over the crowd.

I don't know how bomber ended up in that kissing booth but I hope when Rangeman gets here all hell doesn't break loose. He is not going to like that other men are touching her let alone kissing her. I don't know what he expects, she and the cop are through yet he has not made a real move for her. For a brilliant man he sure can be dumb. I hope he figures it out before she gives up on him.

I adore Little Girl. She softens every man at Rangeman, bringing light into our badass world.

I have to admit; I can still feel and taste the kiss I got for Miss Mary Alice's school. My feelings for Steph are more platonic than some of the guys but I was as curious as anyone else so I produced my five bucks to quench that curiosity.

I chuckled when I got to the head of the line and little girl hadn't looked up yet she just groaned, "Hey, what happened to the sun? It's supposed to be gorgeous all day!" She paled when she finally looked up and realized she was in my shadow. "Sorry Big Guy," she grinned and blushed. "No problem," I said plucking the pointy, ribbon embellished hat off her head so it didn't poke me in the eye. "Ready?" I asked. She looked a little nervous. "Don't worry," I told her, "I'm not going to hurt you." "Oh, I know," she said sheepishly, "I'm just not sure how to get up there!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I gotcha" I said and picked her up and pulled her into my body. She braced herself with her hands on my shoulders, her legs dangling off the ground.

I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her gently, tasting the mint she obviously had recently in her mouth. The kiss was tentative at first then she relaxed and sandwiched my lower lip between hers, then the upper and I got lost in the moment. I'm getting into the kiss when I hear Bobby clear his throat, bringing me back to my senses. Maybe I should find a way to work things out with Lula…a man gets lonely... I set Steph down and grin when she blinks up at me. "Thank you," I say bringing her hand to my lips and kissing her knuckles." "No problem," she mumbles a little breathless.

_Cal POV_

After a sweet kiss from Bomber, I stay close by in case Hal or Bobby needs a break from protecting her. A tall, slender Hispanic man is standing in front of her. She looks at him as if assessing him. He looks familiar, but I am fairly certain I don't know him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Steph's niece bouncing on Tank's shoulders as he races toward the booth. That is when I saw Ranger. He is looking around then stops in his tracks, his eyes focused on Steph kissing the hispanic man. He growls scaring a group of children nearby. They race off looking for their parents. Les drops the woman he was kissing to see what is happening. "Dios Mio!" Ranger growls. Steph rubs the back of her neck and pulls away. In a flash Ranger is in the man's face. The man looks up and smiles. "Hermano!" he exclaims hugging Ranger. "Ranger?" Stephanie gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments. Please keep 'em comin' ;)**

**Ranger's POV**

I could feel Stephanie near but I couldn't see her; just Santos taking some woman's temperature with his tongue. Cal was in guard stance but I couldn't see who he was guarding. Bobby was sitting nearby this strange, princess kissing booth. Someone in the crowd moved and suddenly Babe came into view. Well, her wild curls did. I didn't recognize the ill-fitting renaissance style dress as anything she owned and lord knows I've spent enough time observing my babe to know what type of clothing she prefers and what kind I imagine taking off of her.

Her face was blocked by a dark- haired man KISSING her. It hits me like a punch to the gut that she is kissing someone else. She was clearly working this booth. Why? My mind and emotions fighting for control of my body. Reaction versus thinking. My body tenses.

Most likely her nieces talked her into this for charity. I watch the kiss that seems to go on and on. Heat rises in my chest and I feel my hands ball into fists. I hear a growl and realize it came from me. I vaguely hear children gasp and cry. I see them run away out of the corner of my eye. "Dios Mio!" I still haven't seen his face but if he doesn't pull away immediately he may live to regret his actions-that is **IF** he lives!

My instincts are what have saved me and many others numerous times, so I don't question them I just act on them when necessary. In the blink of an eye I am standing inches from this man who somehow doesn't know he is poaching what is MINE. I growl fighting to keep my temper under control until I have a few more facts.

Steph feels my presence and rubs the back of her neck. The fact that she can sense me in the same way I can her should be proof enough that we belong together. She pulls away and gazes up at me a little startled. The man turns around and I realize this dead man is ALEJANDRO?!

"Hermano?' he smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Ranger?" Steph gasps.

I stiffen and he pulls back.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"Well, I was kissing an attractive woman in a silly costume." My eyes narrow at him as I fight myself to remain calm and not cause my older brother bodily injury.

"Geez, chill out Ricky!"

Tank places a large hand on my shoulder in an attempt to diffuse this explosive situation. "Why are you here?" I snarl. My body is tense, my muscles itching to throw down. Of all the men I could have found kissing Babe why HIM?

I hear her soft voice say my name again. "Ranger?" She touches my arm and I feel a little calmer.

**Lester POV**

Oh mother of God! Ric just found Alejandro kissing Beautiful. His nostrils are flaring; his body ready for a fight and Alex is smiling and pushing his buttons. Thank God Tank is here. He put a hand on his shoulder and Steph is gently touching his arm. He seems to be responding to her. I move closer in case I need to step in. Tia Maria would have my head if these brothers tear each other apart. If she only knew…

Ric and I grew up together and nobody knows him better than me. His siblings bossed him around and all relish in pushing his buttons. That's a big reason he doesn't spend much time at family functions. I don't blame him. They can't find my buttons so I spend more time with the family. Alejandro; we call him Alex for short; in particular loves to torment his baby brother Ricardo, starting with calling him Ricky.

"What are you doing here?" Ric repeated, this time more of an annoyed question rather than a snarl.

"Woman I'm dating has a kid that goes here," Alex shrugs, "Thought I'd check out the local talent." He looks Steph up and down then checks out he woman I was just kissing.

"So, you left your _girlfriend_ to come over here and check out Steph," I asked trying to piece this together quickly before Ric wrapped his fingers around his brother's neck and squeezed the life out of him.  
Ric grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt and gritted his teeth looking a bit like a rabid dog in that moment. Alex's eyes got big. "Is that what this is about? This is the famous Stephanie? Damn, if I'd known that I'd have made an effort. I just thought she'd make a nice piece of ass on the side."

The second the last syllable of those words left his mouth, I decked him. He flew back but since Ric had him by the collar he didn't fall. His nose cracked upon impact and starting oozing blood.

Steph lunged forward grabbed his button down shirt and up flew that lethal knee. "Piece of ass," she screamed. Ric let go and Alex fell to the hard, dried up grass. Steph landed on top of him pummeling him with her fists. He put his arms up trying to protect his face. Ric grabbed her around the middle and pulled her off. Her arms were still flailing in mid air. "Babe," he said soothingly, "I think you already got him." She squirmed in his arms a few moments longer. Once she settled down he set her down on her feet. She rubbed her mouth on the dress sleeve spitting and trying to wipe away even the thought that her lips had touched this vile man.

An attractive blonde in her early 40's, with a young girl in tow stopped to look down at Alex. "We're done jackass! Find you own way back and collect your belongings from the yard! You will not enter my home with my daughter again!" She marched off dragging her daughter with her.

Tank realized Mary Alice was still on his shoulders when he heard another young girl gasp. "Sorry about the language Miss Alice," he said patting her leg. MA shrugged, "Mommy says worse all the time when Albert isn't home." This made Steph and Tank laugh. His shoulders began to shake and she had to grab a hold of his bald head not to fall off which made me laugh too. I think even Ric chuckled.

Cal picked Alex up off the ground and looked at Ric for direction.

**Stephanie POV**

Ranger wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "What do you think Tiger, are you done with him?" I nodded. "Proud of you babe," he said.

"Hey what about our kisses, we've been waiting in line," a couple of men and women complained. "This booth is closed," Ranger said. I started to bristle and he looked me in the eyes and said "Please Babe." How could I say no? Besides I had blood all over my dress, my hair was likely looking pretty scary at this point and Ranger handed Lester a wad of cash for the kids. "I need to take care of this," Ranger said kissing my forehead, "Can we meet up later?"

I nod. "You aren't sending him to third world country are you?" I asked. "No," he assured me. "And he'll still be breathing when you are done?" "Yes Babe, just gonna clear the air." "Come over when you're done." Ranger gives me a small smile and kisses my temple before motioning for Cal to follow him.

I turn to Les and ask if he'll give me a ride home. In the car I decide to ask Lester what is the deal between Ranger and his slime of a brother. Les sighs making me chuckle. I have an effect on the Merry Men-not only do they sigh now but I have caught most of them rolling their eyes from time to time.

"You should really ask him," Les says finally. "I know Les, but you know he won't say anything." He sighs again and takes a minute to gather his thoughts. Just when I think he is not going to say anything he begins to speak.

"I think I know why seeing Alex kissing you bothered Ric so much," he starts. "He woulda been jealous of seeing anyone kissing you Steph, but Alex…." His voice trails off.

"Alex is 8 years older than us and has always been a playa. I know everyone attributes that to me and I've cultivated that persona, but he really is one. At least most of the women I've been with still like me going forward. Alex,… not so much. I think you got an accurate look at him today.

I love women. I enjoy exploring what makes them unique and bringing both of us pleasure. I never promise anything I don't intend to deliver. Alex is about Alex. I quit looking up to him when we were kids."

"But what did he do to make Ranger hate him?"

"That's the problem. Alex hurt him and Ric cannot respect him or look up to him but he is still his brother and he loves him even if he can't stand to look at him."

"How did he hurt Ranger?" I asked

"I'll give you an overview but Ric will have to fill in the details if he wants. If he doesn't promise me you'll let him have this one."

"Thanks Les, I promise."

"If he threatens to send me to a 'stan intercept the package or at least pack me some of those Tastycakes you love so much," he grins.

I laugh.

He sighs again with a pained expression. "When we were not quite 13, Ric had a crush on a pretty blonde girl in our class named Heidi. One day Ric invited her over to study. He went down to the kitchen to get them some snacks and when he came back she was under Alex moaning his name. He had his mouth on her neck and his hand up her skirt."

"Oh God, poor Ranger..." I thought I was going to be ill just thinking about how much that would have hurt ... Then I realized Alex was technically an adult when that happened,…which made my stomach churn. I wondered if it messed up the girl too.

"That was just a teenage crush but it affected Ric deeply. He closed off his heart after that...I mean to be betrayed by your hero, your big brother…and the girl you like…." Les gets choked up. "Steph, I don't care what he has said to you, the man is in love with you. I am proud of the amount of control he was able to demonstrate today when he saw Alex touching YOU. If it was me Alex would have taken his last breath. Ric has been closed off for so long… I know you love him too. Don't give up on him. Find a way to let him know how you feel. You two deserve happiness."

"Thanks Les."

After Les checked my place for killer dust bunnies and crazies, I showered the day off of me and assumed my thinking position. I had a lot to mull over.


End file.
